


Recovery

by Un_kn_own



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, Break Up, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, I can't tag ok, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Spoilers, Torture, Uhm, i think hah, knifes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_kn_own/pseuds/Un_kn_own
Summary: You knew from the beginning your relationship with Luciel wasn't healthy, but you never thought it would crash so suddenly. Thankfully, you find someone much better than him.





	1. Endless work

**Author's Note:**

> **[[PLEASE READ THIS FIRST THANK YOU]]**  
>  So, this story does NOT happen after the secret endings. They don't who the hacker is. Yet.  
>  ~~Not sure about the title yet so it may change~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whisper* English is not my first language :v

You love him, you really do. But lately, he has become a completely different person from who you used to know. You knew from the beginning that your relationship wasn't healthy, but you never thought it would crash so suddenly.

He ignores you more than ever. His head ducked deep in work for the agency gives you less to no chance to spend time with him.

Sometimes you feel like he doesn't want you around.

Does your relationship fall apart? 

Did he ever really love you..?

Or are you just his toy to relieve his stress?

Whatever it is, you have enough.

You are going to confront him today, say what you think, that he is being an asshole and that if he doesn't stop you'll- you'll.... You'll think about what happens then. It's not good you make decisions so quickly. Your last relationships taught you that.

 

He sat in his chair, his back turned to you, his eyes probably locked on one of the screens of his many monitors in front of him. You gave out a shaky breath before walking into his direction. The smell of Honey Buddah Chips and Ph D. Pepper in the air made you cringe. It's just been 2 days since you cleaned his room, and it already looks and smells like as if he build a bomb out of the food and let it explode.

There was trash everywhere, but of course, the small trashcan standing right next to the hackers desk was left empty. Full, half full and empty Chip bags were scattered around the room, just like the Ph D. Pepper cans.

The time you arrived right behind him you started to speak. "Luciel, we need to talk." Your voice was quieter than you had thought it would and doubted the redhead had even heard you. "I'm busy, what do you want?" The uninterested and cold tone in his voice send shivers down your spine. You were used to it by now, but it would always make you uncomfortable whenever he sounded like this.

"I want to talk.. About us... Luciel, it just can't go on like this-"

"Oh come on! This is why you interrupted my work?!" The boy shouted, slapping his fists onto the desk before him. You were startled. But quickly recovered from the shock.

"Yes?!" You joined him in shouting.

He let out an angry growl and buried his head in his hands. "For the last time! I don't care about this! just-"

"If you care so less then I guess you wouldn't mind if I just leave!" You were totally furious. He doesn't care??? Is he serious? How could he just say that?!

His head was now lifted up again. Facing you. "Fine! If you want it so much then leave! That would be a relief, really!"

That's it. These words broke you. It felt like somebody stole your heart, perforated it a few hundred times, and just threw it back at you.

Tears started forming in the corner of your eyes, but you held them back with all the force you could provide. "Okay..." You said in a broken and silent voice, not much louder than a breath. Turning around, you made your way out of the room, ready to pack your things and return to the former party coordinators apartment. Since the hacker hasn't shown up in the last few months, you were positive it was safe to go alone.

 

It was already dark outside when you opened the gate of Luciel's bunker and stepped outside. The cool air making you shiver as you started to make your way to Rika's apartment. Perhaps the distance will make things better again, perhaps not.

Something deep inside you wished for Luciel to come after you, shouting your name in desperation and apologizing for everything he has done, but you knew this was just your wish, not reality.

 

Closing the apartment door behind you, you sighed and sat down on the ground with your back against the door. Hugging your knees you began to cry.

_So he really never loved me? He just used me? ...I guess I was getting annoying huh? Haha..._

The tears you were crying became so much that you almost choked on them, your nose was running, you didn't care. You couldn't think straight. You loved him so much! Why would he do something like this to you? This wasn't the person you fell in love with. The person you fell in love with was kind, funny and loving! Why did he become like this?

For the next few minutes you just sat there and continued drowning in your own tears. _The next RFA party is in a few days... Maybe I'll get the chance to talk to him there..._ A glimmer of hope lightened up inside of you at that thought. He would be there, not at his computers. The thought alone that he'd not stare at the screens was a blessing.

You stood up and made your way to the bedroom, ready to sleep forever.

* * *

 

The party was pretty energetic. There were people from all over the country, even from other continents. Not that you really cared at the moment, but your problem was that you had no plan to find Luciel in this mess.

The first member you encountered was Jaehee, she greeted you but excused herself quickly after, leaving you no chance to ask her about RFA’s hacker. You couldn't blame her, she was supposed to check every single guest that came, and with that number of people, there was a high chance somebody could sneak in.

The next member you spotted was V, he'd surely know where Luciel is. "Hello MC." He said, a soft smile on his lips. "I'm happy to see you again." The smile fades. "Luciel told me you.. returned to Rika's apartment. Is that right?"

"Yes. We were in a fight a few days ago... I actually wanted to talk to him here at the party... Do you know where he is by any chance?" You told the man, looking around hoping to spot him by coincidence.

"He... doesn't come." He said with a somehow nervous expression. "He told me his work got more and he can't find the time to come to the party."

"Ah... Thank you V." Was the only thing you said to him before leaving and walking over to the first empty chair you spotted. You sat down and buried your face in your hands, not wanting to scare anyone by seeing your furious face. "Work, work ,work... It's always his work damn it!" Some people came to you and asked if everything was okay which you answered as nicely as you could with a plain 'I'm fine, thank you', until an unfamiliar voice started speaking.

"Hm? The princess seems unhappy?" The owner of the voice chuckled. It sounded far from friendly. "What the hell must've happened while I was gone?"


	2. Handsome boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected surprise is waiting on the terrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahaaaa..... Sorry... My dad took me on a surprise trip to Netherlands ~~with almost no internet~~ and School's starting soon and I still have to finish the presentation for next monday.... ~~which I haven't even started hahahaha --- Wait what day even is it? Wednesday???? I seriously have no idea ;-;~~

"Hm? The princess seems unhappy?" The owner of the voice chuckled. It sounded far from friendly. "What the hell must've happened while I was gone?"

 _What?? 'Princess?' 'While I was gone?' Who is this??_   You were startled. Quickly lifting your head out of your hands you hectically looked around. But there was nobody who could have just talked to you. Everyone around you were people you only knew from TV or through the E-Mails you exchanged. Why would one of them talk to you as if they know you for a long time already?

Calming down you reached out for a glass of wine from the large table next to you when you spotted a small note lying on the table. You pick it up.

 _To the princess of the RFA...? Is that supposed to be me..?_   You thought as you unfolded the small piece of paper.

**Come to the terrace when everyone is listening to the next speech.**

That's all what it said, not who wrote it, neither why. You thought it was very suspicious, and it kind of sounded stupid to you. Did this person even think this through? You could easily just yell for help if something happens, there were hundreds of people here! You thought about searching for another member to come with you, but it'd take too long to find one.

The easiest way was probably to just don't come, but since you're so stupidly curious you're now waiting near the terrace for the speech to start.

As the room grew quieter and the person at the microphone began to speak you turned to the wide opened glass door and stepped outside. Walking down the stairs a bad feeling started to form inside your gut, but you ignored it.

Bad idea.

The next thing you felt was a hand grabbing your left wrist from behind and cold metal brushing against the bare place at your back. Right after, you heard a clicking sound and the voice from earlier, but not like before. It was not playful, but cold. "As much as I don't want to, if you scream or try anything stupid I **will** have to kill you."

The blood in your veins froze when you realized what was aimed at you from behind. _A gun!?_ You were too scared to even talk right now. What was he going to do to you? Who even was he?

After a few seconds of you holding your breath, he sighed. "Thank you for cooperating" He chuckled. "I actually thought you'd be so smart and bring one of the other RFA members with you." The man started to walk away from the party with you still in his grasp, still in the same position from before. He started to talk again. "Not that I complain. You're making it much easier for me actually."

You didn't respond. How could you?! Whoever this man was, he was aiming a damn gun at you. All you could do was to play along as the dragged you away from the crowd.

After a while you arrived at a car. It was rusty and seemed pretty old, nothing like the ones you’ve been driving with Luciel. He opened the passenger seat, still holding the gun up into your direction, you heard his voice once again. "Get in the car." You hesitated to do so, since you weren't really out for being kidnapped by some random man whose face you didn't even know. However, the gun at your back persuaded you to obey him.

He closed the door of the passenger seat and opened the one in the backseat behind you. "Hands" , was the only thing he said. You were confused. A few seconds passed and he growled. Grabbing both of your wrists from behind he forcefully pulled them back. "Huh?!!" Realizing what he just did you froze. _Handcuffs?! Is he really **that** paranoid??_

When he reassured that you couldn't do anything menacing he walked around the car and sat down in the drivers seat. That was actually the first time you saw his face clearly. His eyes had an unnatural blue and green mix, and his hair was white with small pink tips at some strands of hair. He wore a white suit that fit perfectly with said hair color.

He looked over at you and frowned. "What the fuck are you looking at?" You tensed up at his words and quickly looked away without giving him an answer to his question. You had been staring at him the whole time! What are you? A fucking creep?! He's your kidnapper dammit!

Your non-existing answer didn't seem to bother him since you felt the car starting to move. Looking at him again, you started to speak with all the courage you had left. "W- Where are you taking me?" You tried to keep your expression from fearful, but your voice betrayed you. There were a few moments of silence before he finally answered you. "A place where you don't have to suffer anymore." 

"Wha- What does that mean?" A grin started to form on his lips. "Paradise." He said the word in such a creepy tone it made you shiver. "You should be happy princess! You are very lucky to be invited to our everlasting party." You looked out of the window and felt the anxiety grow once again. That guy was crazy! Totally Crazy!!! But despite your helpless situation, you needed to find a way out of this mess. Even if it meant to be saved by Luciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I knowwww this was a little shorter than the last chapter but meh.


	3. Everything okay..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lololol... This is getting worse with each chapter lol

**Jaehee Kang entered the chatroom.**

 

Zen: Hey Jaehee!

Jaehee Kang: Hello Zen.

Jaehee Kang:[](http://mystic-messenger.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jaehee_Sticker_05.gif)

Zen: Did MC show up again?

Zen: [](http://mystic-messenger.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zen_Sticker_03.gif)

Zen: I haven't seen her once at the party.

Jaehee Kang: [](http://mystic-messenger.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jaehee_Sticker_03.gif)

Jaehee Kang: Sadly, no.

Jaehee Kang: I tried calling her several times but nobody picked up.

Zen: It's the same with me.

Zen: [](http://mystic-messenger.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zen_Sticker_03.gif)

Zen: Where could she be??

Zen: I'm getting seriously worried right now...

* * *

You opened your eyes. You were in a dark room with only one humble light shining above you. Looking up, the light was dazzling you, and you could make out that your hands were cuffed together again, but this time they were chained to the ceiling. As you felt cold air brushing against your skin you shivered and noticed you were only wearing your underwear.

Panic was building quickly when you realized what is even going on. You were kidnapped and now stripped to your underwear in a dark room, hands unable to move. Not the nicest position you could think of.

The adrenaline made you almost jump, and you now tried your best to get free from the handcuffs.

Tears were uncontrollably running down your face as you struggled, the sharp edges of the handcuffs were digging their way into the flesh of your wrists.

You went on with that for a short while, but your energy began to decrease, what let your breathing grew heavier and the result was that not only your wrists were bleeding now, but also that your arms and legs pained and felt numb at the same time. Your vision blurred again as fresh tears started forming in your eyes.

_That's it._

_This is my end._

_I'm going to die her--_ "What? Giving up already?" _  
_

_Huh..? That is..._

The man walked out of the shadows, allowing your vision to perceive him now. He didn't wore a suit anymore, but an expensive looking black leather jacket over a red tank top and some tacky pants. A weird combination you thought. He took off the jacket and threw it over a chair which he brought with him from the dark shadows of the room. The tattoo on his right arm was now fully exposed, it had and interesting design in your opinion.

A smirk formed on his lips.

"Well, if you do, shall we begin?"

"Be.. Begin...? Begin what?" Your voice was barely louder than a whisper, and you wondered if he had even heard you.

He left into the darkness again, only to come back right after with some kind of instrument trolley like those in the hospitals. But this one wasn't decorated with surgery instruments, they looked more like torture instruments.

_He.. He's not going to use them on me right?!_

There was a syringe with some kind of liquid inside, and a few different kind of whips and knifes.

"Your cleansing of course." He smiled, and took one of the knifes. "C-cleansing?" Your voice wavered with fear. _Does he need knifes and whips for a cleansing??_

Your eyes widened as he began approaching you with the knife still in his grasp. "St-Stay away!" You tried to move backwards, but the restraints kept you from doing so.

"Don't worry princess~ The sooner we start, the sooner you can join paradise, no?"

"Paradise my ass! I don't want to join! I never did! Just- Just let me leave! P-please... I won't tell anyone about this!" You were choking on your own tears now.

_I never asked for this..._

_I never wanted this..._

_I want Luciel back..._

_I wanna go back to him..._

_Please..._

_Don't..._

The sharp blade of the knife cutting into your cheek ripped you out of your thoughts. Your tears mixing with the blood slowly spilling out of the wound. You let out a quiet whimper at the burning pain. "It will be over before you even know it." He reassured.

Bringing his face even nearer to yours, he licked away the blood that was already running down your cheek. The sudden feeling of his tongue on your burning cheeks send shivers down your spine.

"Soon, you will be able to join our everlasting party."

* * *

Zen: Maybe her phone is turned off?

Jaehee Kang: That could be possible...

Jaehee Kang: But why can't we find her here?

Jaehee Kang: Almost all party guests left by now but we still can't find her...

Zen: [](https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/e/e9/Zen_Sticker_03.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922192453)

Zen: Damn it.

Zen: Shouldn't her boyfriend make sure she is safe?!

**707 entered the chatroom.**

Zen: Speak of the devil.

707: Is V still at the party?

Zen: [](http://mystic-messenger.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zen_Sticker_01.gif)

Zen: Seriously?!

Zen: Dude. Your girlfriend's missing and you're asking for V!?

707: I’m aware of that.

707: I need to talk to him.

707: It's about MC.

707: He isn't picking up his phone.

707: So please just answer my question. Is. He. Still. There.

Zen: [](http://mystic-messenger.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zen_Sticker_02.gif)

Zen: Whoah hey, what's up with you so suddenly??

Jaehee Kang: Yes, V is still present.

Jaehee Kang: Apparently, his phone died a few hours ago.

707: Tell him to wait for me. I'm on my way.

Jaehee Kang: Alright. I'm going to tell him... And Luciel... Is everything okay..?

707: ...

707: No.

**707 left the chatroom.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing sucks.


	4. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but I was mainly focusing on my other fic [Only physically](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10596489/chapters/23425116) and almost haven't worked on this one ;v; also, I wasn't sure if it really is major character death but I simply just added it as a warning. STILL. Hope you enjoy it! ^^  
>  ~~This isn't proofread so there might be some mistakes sorry for that!~~

It seemed like he was amused by the reactions you gave him more than he should. He'd watch your face closely with a slight smug grin on his features while he uses one of the knives on you.

Your legs were completely numb after the many painful smacks he gave you with the different kind of whips he had. Some were more painful than the others, and if one wasn't making you scream as loud as he wants anymore, he would change to one that was worse. To your disadvantage, the louder you scream, the less he will whip you, but after you did that for so long your throat quickly became dry and started to hurt. When you were threatening to loose consciousness, he'd pour a bucket of ice cold water over you so you wouldn’t pass out.

You were now still chained to the ceiling, not able to stand after all the torture. Your wrists were colored in red and purple the most due to the handcuffs cutting more and more into your flesh after time.

The sharp needle of the syringe being rammed into your throat made you gasp in agony, that however only hurt more. You felt liquid being injected into your body, not long after, he pulled it away. He left your reach again and came back with weird looking pills, which he tried to force into your mouth.

"Swallow." He said, while trying to shove two of them between your lips. When you didn't obey him, he growled angrily. The next thing you felt was a cold hand slapping against your already bruised cheek. The sudden pain made you tear up a bit.

"I'm not going to repeat myself." You looked up at him with tears running down your face now, opening your mouth slightly he easily slid the pills in. The sudden vile taste made you almost spit them out, but since you had no desire to be tortured by that guy anymore, you bit into your lip hard enough so the bloody taste would make it at least not fully disgusting and swallowed it as soon as you could.

When he was positive you did as he demanded, his lips formed a smirk once more. "Good girl."

You felt yourself collapse as he freed you from the handcuffs, the sharp pain in your legs as you hit the dusty ground was nothing compared to your overwhelming happiness to finally sit down again. Ever since you woke up in this place you've been standing barefoot on cold ground. You don't know how long, even if it was just a few hours, for you it felt like days, maybe even weeks.

Suddenly, you felt something covering your shoulders and back. A jacket? You quickly realized it was the black leather jacket he had thrown over the chair before. Although you didn't want to accept anything from him, you didn't reject it, you were cold, and on top of everything half naked.

The next thing he did startled you a bit. He lifted you up and made his way out of the dark room. As you went through the large steel door one of your many questions quickly was answered. This seemed be a bigger building, since there was an impressive long hallway right before you. As minute after minute passed, you felt your eyelids falling again and again, until your tiredness finally overcame you, and let you fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

The turquoise haired mans eyes were wide in shock as the bespectacled hacker presented him the audio. Screams in agony were one of the things that were possible to hear. Loud smacks and sniffing were the others. "Do. you get it now?" Luciel said with a bitter expression. His voice wavered as he held back another breakdown.

"The hacker is still after us. And he already abducted MC." He turned off the audio which he recorded, not able to listen to it any longer. "I wasn't able to trace her phone, neither do anything else except hacking into the devices microphone. It appears he left that one vulnerable on purpose."

V froze, he knew it was definitely Rika's merit that you were brought to that terrible place. But he couldn't tell anyone about that. If he did they'd all be arrested, including his one true love. He knew it was a selfish reason, leaving you there to rot for her. He could tell his friends and end this all. But he's not. He'll find a way in which everybody will get out happy, he's sure of it.

 

 

 

_"I love you Luciel. And there is nothing in this world that will change that." Closing your eyes you hid your face in the crook of his neck, clinging tightly onto his shirt you relished the warm feeling of his embrace._

_.._

_After a moment of silence, he spoke too._

_"And what makes you think I feel the same?"_

_Your eyes shot open at his words._

_What?_

_Pulling away from him you searched for his eyes which were hidden behind the reflection of his glasses. Frowning, you asked him another question. "Why wouldn't you?"_

_Your grip on his shirt tightened a bit._

_What does he mean by that?_

_Is he joking..? If yes... This isn't funny.._

_"Well, after you suggested being my girlfriend, I thought I could keep you like a cute little kitten!~" The smile he gave you after he said that faded quickly. "But, since I agreed, the only thing you've been doing is disturbing my work... Seriously (y/n). Don't you have anything better to do?"_

_You felt a stinging pain at the place of your chest where your heart should be. "Maybe because you're always working?!!!" Grasping his shirt even tighter you held back the tears that were starting to blur your eyesight. Anger was quickly building up in you. Is he serious?! What the hell?! Raising your hand you prepared yourself to slap him. Hard.  
_

_Before you could do so, a loud shot startled you. Keeping your eyes shut you held a hand to your ear, the other still grasping Luciel's shirt. You felt it_ _growing heavy in_ _your hand, until you couldn't hold onto it anymore. When the pain in your ears finally vanished, you opened your eyes._

_._

_._

_._

_The blood in your veins froze at the sight before you. No... This can't... This can't be real... There he was. The man who just confessed what a burden you are to him, is lying motionless on the ground. Dead. The large pool of blood around him only supported your statement. Even though you were angry at him, nobody deserved something as cruel as this._

_You tried to run, do anything-! But. You couldn't. You were just standing there. Looking down at the corpse of your ex- boyfriend in horror, until you felt warm hands creeping up at both sides of your waist. Next, the persons arms wrapped around you from behind, pulling you into a close hug. You didn't stop them, neither really thought about anything else than Luciel right now anyways._

_As they leaned closer, you felt their hot breath against your neck. "What's wrong princess? Having a nightmare?"_

 

 

 

As your eyes shot open, the only thing you saw was darkness. You could feel how much you were bathed in sweat from.. Whatever that was...The warm and safe feeling gave you the guess that you were in a bed, still in only your underwear. But... You weren't alone.

Two strong arms were wrapped around your waist from behind, just like in that nightmare you had. turning around you tried to make out the males features. He looked just like... Luciel.. Was all of that just a dream? Did he save you? Was this all over now--

**Wait.**

Luciel's hair was red.

This person had **white hair.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea i know this whole thing is shitty but hah.... can't do anything about that right..?  
> [If you wanna talk to me or ask anything on tumblr](https://Sachuuki.tumblr.com/)


	5. What the fuck (y/n).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I actually got to write something!  
> ...  
> Don't feel better anyways.

Almost instinctively you tried to push the man away, but before you could do so he caught both of your wrists and held tightly onto them. You gasped as tears were starting to form in the corner of your eyes again, which now fully adjusted to the dark, allowing you to make out the features of the male lying next to you clearly. It wasn't Luciel like you guessed, it was still the hacker, his blueish eyes seeming to glow in the dark as they stared tiredly into yours. "Do you finally become an obedient assistant or do you have the desire to go through it again?" He smiled tensed. Annoyed. You were quick to realize that 'it' meant the cleansing, or whatever he called it. So you shook your head, relaxed your body and stopped struggling. His grasp finally loosened and you kept back a sigh of relief. You looked at your wrists, they were still colored in a deep red and purple from before, but his actions aggravated them.

Giving your wrists a last glance, you turned your gaze back to your kidnapper who seemed to have fallen asleep right after you stopped resisting.

_He must be completely sure I won't do anything..._

In all honesty, you won't.

As long as you didn't exactly know where you were, or gained enough information of the place, it was complete suicide to attempt an escape. So you lied on your back. Fully awake, you stared at the ceiling and drowned in your thoughts.

Now that you calmed down, you felt a little different. 

You simply didn't care.

You didn't know why you felt that way, and you didn't like it either, but what was going to happen to you? The RFA? Luciel?

Each of these things didn't matter to you.

Just- What was wrong with you?! It didn't matter how often you tried, you just couldn't find the reason in caring for those things. It didn't even made you cry anymore. It seemed as if all your emotions were erased from you. So you lied motionless in the bed, completely numb.

 

 

 

 _"What the hell V?!"_ Luciel shouted through the phone. _"We left you alone for one second and you're already on your way into the mountains?! Do you even get the situation right??! (Y/n) is in danger! How can you be so careless and just drive off?!"_ V sighed as his grip on the phone tightened. "I'm genuinely sorry Luciel.. But I have some friends in the mountains... I thought they could help us.. I was sure you'd stop me if I told you." He hoped that he could get through with what he told him. It wasn't a complete lie after all.

The bespectacled hacker at the end of the line sighed. _"Alright... But tell me **immediately** If you find something out!" _ He sounded serious. _"This isn't a request, V. I am expecting you to not lie in a situation like this."_ Then he hung up. V let out an audible gulp as he put his phone back into his pocket and continued to silently walk through the trees on a seemingly endless path. _  
_

 

 

 

The hot water burned on the still open cuts and bruises. Not that you cared. You still haven't figured out why you were feeling numb like this, so you gave up and took a shower. Unknown was still sleeping, and since he never told you what you could do and what not he was probably fine with anything you did except touching his computers or going outside.  _I mean- I could probably contact the RFA with those computers... But if I do something wrong.. Maybe an alarm will go off?_ You had many thoughts of escape while the water slowly got colder, until it was completely freezing you. "Maybe... If I gained his trust enough... I'll assist him with his computers.." You quietly mumbled to yourself. After all he said something about being an assistant.. and this was probably the safest plan you had by now, so you set yourself the first goal for the next weeks, maybe even months.

You'll gain his trust.

There's no guarantee that he won't see through your plan and immediately kill or torture you again, but still, it had less weak points than the others, which persuaded you to decide for it.

You were caught back into reality by someone swearing. "Fucking- WHY IS THIS SO COLD?!" You turned around to look at a freezing Unknown. _I didn't even noticed him entering the room..._ "Come on get the fuck out of there I don't want to deal with you being ill." He spat at you. You obeyed in order to officially start your plan. As you stepped out of the shower he was already gone. Drying yourself with a towel you searched the room for your clothes. But the only ones that were there were his, neatly folded with a note clinging on top of them.

**I needed to get rid of your clothes because of likely tracking devices.**

**Underwear counts too.**

You seriously didn't want to wear his clothes, but it seemed as if he washed them. They smelled really good and weren't dirty. So you you were fine with it. Looking at yourself in the mirror you pouted. _Totally not too big for me haha._ The size of the shirt was okay, you loved oversized shirts actually, but the pants. Ho boy the pants. They were so long you even stumbled sometimes, they didn't even stood still at your waist. They always slipped down your butt and to your knees, not really great you thought. Also, they were extremely uncomfortable, they itched badly and were made of an awful kind of material.

After much thinking you decided to not wear those pants and only wear the black boxers he gave you. On you they looked like a pair of shorts so it was okay you guessed.

Stepping out of the adjoining room you were met with the back of a chair and faint clacking sounds of someone typing on a keyboard. "You finally done?" You tensed up at his sudden words. "Y-yes.." He spun around his chair and stood up. "Good cause I really needed to-" He chuckled as he noticed your missing clothing. "You know I gave you pants too, right?"

"T-they were too big for me!.. Uhm.. I also find it much more comfortable like this..." You felt a slight blush rise to your cheeks as you looked away. _What is going on!?_ _Stop it (y/n). He's still the one who abducted and hurt you!_ "Well", he began again with a smirk covering his lips, making his way to the other room. "Don't blame me for any incidents." 

He then disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door. You lied down onto the bed and looked at the bland ceiling once again.

_Maybe the pills he gave me are letting me feel like this... Or the liquid from the syringe!_

You silently thought for a while longer until a sudden wave of tiredness made you fall into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [My tumblr if you wanna talk to me or anything idk](https://www.sachuuki.tumblr.com)


	6. Party date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It been a while, no?

* * *

_"Please- let (y/n) go. She's got nothing to do with this!"_

.

.

.

 

 

It's probably been at least a week or more since after your.. Cleansing or whatever it was. Unknown still didn't let you out of his rooms, the only taste of outside you had was the huge window in the bedroom which was perfect to watch the sky and the mountains you apparently were at. You were starting to doubt anyone would come to 'save' you. Maybe they were relieved even? Luciel must think it's a blessing that you're gone! But despite everything, it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. The supposedly dangerous hacker was in some way.. kind to you? At least, for a kidnapper. You got three meals a day, unlike him, who keeps eating unhealthy candy and ice cream everyday. You've tried talking him into eating at least a bit healthy but his only response every time is a simple and plain "no" in a tone you knew was useless to speak up against. You're also allowed to sleep in his bed, what doesn't really matter to you since he's mostly at his computers at night anyways. But what does bother you, is the lack of social contact. You've been  trying to convince him that he could at least go for a walk around the bulding with you, but everytime he mumbles something about "you haven't had your ceremony yet.." or something you never quite understand.

In all honesty, you still didn't really have the urge to go back to the RFA and your usual life. Here, you had nowhere you were supposed to be, no stress. When you got bored Unknown would keep you entertained with books, games, or even gives you some colors to paint on a large canvas. At first you didn't have any paint brushes thanks to him who told you they were useless, so you had to use your hands instead. It was a bit frustrating, but you got used to it after a little while. Your first painting was of the night sky. At that time you remembered how Luciel kept on talking about the stars, and his jokes about marrying in the space station, the painting then just started forming.

It took you so long that halfway of the painting, morning was already starting shining colors of orange and magenta through the large window. You weren’t overly tired, so You decided to stop for now and start a new painting of the blue sky during daytime.

 

When Unknown finally went to go to sleep, he first noticed you passed out with hands covered completely in paint, then the canvas.

He decided to get you paint brushes after that day.

With these it was way easier for you to get into detail with your art, even painted some portraits of him while he was at his computers or sleeping, but never showed them. It was a bit embarrassing for you.

You couldn't really call this being an assistant. All you actually did for him, was washing clothes, tidying up after him, or moving him to bed if he passed out on his chair. It was a relief when you found out he was not as messy as Luciel and actually used his garbage can.

If you were being honest, you've been looking forward to your 'ceremony' or whatever he called it. Maybe you'll be able to walk around freely in the building and talk to others after it! You know there are other people here, you heard Unknown talking to others outside of his chambers several times already, you also once heard him mumbling to himseld that he needed to talk to _her,_ whoever that is. 

Today was another day where he would leave his computers alone and visit the outside world.

 

It wasn't like him in your eyes.

 

He left you alone. All alone with his computers. Had he really  _that_  much trust in you? 

.

.

.

You didn't think so.

 

Yeah, sure, it could be, that he actually was trusting you with this, but you couldn't be sure. What if he's testing you? Possibly watching you through his webcams? Maybe he's only waiting for you to do something wrong, so he could get rid of you? No. You had to be patient. You couldn't contact the RFA. Yet. If he really was watching your every movement, one single touch with his computers will most likely shatter any possible trust he may have built over the past days, and would throw you back to start over from zero. Or worse. You couldn't let that ever happen. For hours all you did was waiting for him to come back. Reading the book you were currently at, or building a cards house with the card game he bought for you two to play if he ever had time. 

It was already evening when when the click of the lock was alarming you about his return. Though, you only continued on your painting of a crying woman. That was until you felt cold hands creep along your arms to stop and grab your wrists, stopping you from finishing the strand of hair you were at just moments ago. Dead silence followed after that.

Both of you kept that position for a few seconds before he chuckled in a dark tone, different from what you knew of him by now.

"Congratulations, princess~ The date for your party has been set."

* * *

 

Sweat was already dripping down his jaw as he continuously attempted to hack into the GPS of your phone. It was the only chance to find you, and he needed to get this done before the hacker would dispose of it. He cursed at his many mistakes he made without even realizing at first glance, he was just too tired for this. Since you've been reported missing he only slept when he actually passed out, and that was at least every two days or so, for three hours. He was exhausted, hungry, dirty. But, he couldn't give up on you. He had to find you. He  _needed_ to find you. Even if it meant to risk his life.

He would find you, and bring you back safely to the RFA.

_**BEEP.** _

He let out a growl in frustration and anger as he smashes his head into his hands. Some would think he's about to loose his mind if he continues like this, and probably, he is. Maybe he should take a shower and sleep a few more hours for once? Or... No. He couldn't stop now. What if he was close to cracking the code? He couldn't waste time. He _wouldn't._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my writing has become really sloppy, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Duhhhh English ain't my native language TuT


End file.
